Engaños o malentendidos
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: Cuantas cosas pueden pasar solo por un simple malentendido. "¡Ellos me engañaron! Me utilizaron como un juguete! Y lo peor es que... Si llegan y me preguntan si me gustaría ir con ellos de nuevo, yo respondería "Sí" sin dudar." Parejas: GoMxKagami Leve: HimuKaga y TakaKaga ¡Teiko A.U!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, simplemente los tomo prestados un rato para mis locas ideas :3**_

 _ **Parejas: GoMxKagami**_

 _ **Leve: HimuKaga y TakaKaga**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :')**_

Capítulo 1

¿Quien diría que solo unas simples palabras podrían destrozar completamente la vida de una persona en cuestión de segundos? La persona que dijo que las palabras dolían más que los golpes tenía toda la razón. Realmente duelen.

Confiar o desconfiar. Al escoger una de esas opciones abrías diferentes puertas, cada una con una sorpresa diferente, tanto buena como mala. Pero, la pregunta es ¿Cuál escoger?

Si confías, puede que escojas a la persona menos indicada y solo por ese simple error jamás puedas volver a confiar, pero si decides no confiar ¿cómo aprenderás sobre el mundo? ¿quién será el que te ayude con los problemas de la vida? Puede que digas que no es necesario la compañía, pero llegará un momento en que, aunque no quieras, la vida te mandara a alguien que te ayudará a superar las dificultades, solo debes esperar.

Para algunos es fácil brindar su confianza a todos, pero eso es porque aun no conocen lo que es una verdadera decepción, una traición de alguna persona que sea importante en sus vidas. Las personas que pasaron por eso son a las que llaman "desconfiados" pues una vez que los traicionan es casi imposible que vuelvan a confiar de nuevo, por miedo a ser lastimados otra vez. Por miedo a que sean apuñalados con palabras hirientes.

Kagami Taiga había conocido lo que es la traición, el dolor del engaño y las palabras hirientes, y lo peor es que lo provocaron sus queridos "amigos".

"Es solo una herramienta para ganar."

"Kagami-kun es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta."

"Es nuestro pequeño juguete."

"Es un estorbo, ni siquiera se porque esta aquí-nanodayo."

"Es como una pequeña y linda putita personal." Los jugadores empezaron a reír, siendo callados por su capitán de equipo.

"Como sea, después seguiremos con esto. De seguro Taiga llegará pronto." — Lo que no sabían era que ya había llegado y había escuchado todo, pero con todas sus fuerzas forzó una sonrisa, saludando a todos y siendo correspondió con "sonrisas".

Dolor, era lo que sentía en todo el pecho.

—¡Tardaste mucho, Kagami-cchi! —dijo un rubio mientras hacía un puchero. Taiga se tragó su dolor y se disculpo por el retraso, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fueron sus palabras.

"Gracias por todo, pero vine a decirles que me iré del equipo."

¿Qué? Pensaron todos con sorpresa.

"¿Podrías explicarnos el porqué de tu repentina partida, Taiga?" preguntó un pelirrojo con heterocronía. Kagami intentó sonreír pero no duró mucho tiempo, por lo que apartó la mirada de sus compañeros.

"Yo... Ya no quiero jugar basketball." respondió con la voz rota.

"¿¡De qué estas hablando, kagami-cchi!? ¡Pero si tú amas el basketball! ¡Es en lo único que piensas!" gritó el rubio con preocupación.

"Es cierto. Tú amas el basketball tanto como amas las hamburguesas, Kagami-kun." Taiga sonrió con dolor, aun sin mirarlos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan descarados?

"Me di cuenta que esto no es lo que quiero. Si empecé a jugar fue por alguien a quien le tengo mucho cariño, solo eso, pero ahora...ahora estoy cansado, ya no quiero jugar." El pelirrojo jamás creyó que sería tan difícil guardar las lágrimas. Siempre odió a la gente débil, pero gracias a las palabras de sus compañeros se dio cuenta que el único débil era él.

Y también el más estúpido.

"¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza antes de llegar, bakagami?" dijo un moreno con prepotencia, aunque en el fondo también estaba preocupado.

"Te pido que no me llames así, Aomine." Ahora si todos estaban sorprendidos. ¿Desde cuando Kagami había dejado de seguir el juego de -"quien puede hacer enojar primero a quien" de Aomine? ¿Y por qué no lo llamó Ahomine o Daiki?

"¿Te encuentras bien, Kagami-chin? ¿Quieres uno de mis dulces?" preguntó un pelimorado mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo. Cuando intento tocar la frente del más bajo fue apartado con brusquedad por él, quien lo miraba con frialdad.

"Me encuentro bien." dijo entre dientes Taiga. El pelimorado hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, simplemente se apartó y miró con extrañeza al pelirrojo. Era la primera vez que Kagami lo trataba de esa manera, pues siempre había sido una persona muy amable y hasta cierto punto cuidadoso cuando se trataba de sus amigos.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede? Sabes que si pasa algo puedes decirnos, para eso somos un equipo." ¿equipo? El pelirrojo solo veía a personas que habían jugado con él como si fuera un pobre muñeco.

"No es nada. Simplemente no quiero que me toquen." Kagami los miró por primera vez desde que entró al gimnasio. Sintió como su pecho dolía al recordar las palabras de sus compañeros, pero eso no evitó que sonriera. "Gracias por todo."

Después de eso agarró todas sus cosas y se fue corriendo, dejando en shock a sus ex-compañeros.

"¡Espera, Bakagami!" gritó Aomine mientras salía del trance y comenzaba a perseguir al pelirrojo.

¿Qué demonios había pasando? Se preguntaron todos, hasta que el horrible silencio fue destruido por los rápidos pasos del peliceleste, quien había decidido alcanzar a Kagami y Aomine. Los restantes decidieron hacer lo mismo y siguieron al peliazul, quien se guiaba por los fuertes gritos de su compañero Aomine.

(...)

"¡Que te detengas, Bagami! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Kagami corría como si su vida dependiera de eso. Le había lanzado su mochila y su chamarra al moreno para ganar más tiempo —y lo había logrado— pero como era de esperarse, no lo detuvieron lo suficiente, por lo que ya estaba a pocos pasos de alcanzarlo.

"¡Taiga, te ordeno que te detengas en este momento!" Kagami al ver que los demás integrantes del equipo también habían ido a perseguirlo sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. ¿Por cuanto tiempo querían seguir mintiendo? ¿No sabían el daño que le hacían cada vez que fingían que realmente les importaba?

"No saben cuanto quisiera olvidarlos, porque se que aunque quiera y lo desee con todo el corazón no puedo odiarlos." pensó mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta del instituto. Siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía siendo seguido de cerca por todos sus ex- compañeros, quienes parecía que no iban a dejarlo escapar tan fácil.

"Atsushi, ponte en su camino." ordenó Akashi. El pelimorado asintió y empezó a correr más rapido, usando sus largas piernas para llegar antes que el pelirrojo. Al ver esto, Kagami decidió que su única salida era trepar la reja, por lo que sin que los demás pudieran adivinar sus movimientos, esquivó al pelimorado y se agarró de la parte alta de los barrotes, usando toda su fuerza para impulsarse y saltar por encima de ella, dando una vuelta en el aire y cayendo con gracia en el suelo.

"Debo agradecerle a Alex por haberme hecho practicar tantas cosas." se dijo mientras empezaba a correr de nuevo, dejando completamente sorprendidos a los chicos.

"¡Abre la maldita puerta que lo vamos a perder!" le gritó el moreno al pelimorado, quien seguía un poco sorprendido por lo que había hecho el pelirrojo. Acató las ordenes y la abrió, echandose a correr con los demás siguiéndole.

"¡Kagami-kun! ¡Por favor, espera!" gritó Kuroko mientras intentaba correr más rápido, pero no pudo pues ya casi llegaba a su límite. El pelirrojo siguió ignorando todos los gritos de los chicos y siguió corriendo, sintiéndose cada vez más cansado. Sabía que estaba perdido, pues ya casi lo alcanzaban y no sabía a donde ir o que hacer.

Hasta que vio su salvación.

"¡Tatsuya!" gritó al reconocer a lo lejos a un pelinegro que esperaba pacientemente en su motocicleta a que el semáforo cambiara para que pudiera avanzar. El nombrado volteó confundido y divisó a su amigo siendo perseguido por un grupo de chicos.

"¿Taiga? ¿Pero qué...?"

"¡Enciende la jodida moto!" gritó el pelirrojo desde lejos. El pelinegro entendió la situación y lo hizo. Se hizo para adelante y dejo un espacio considerable para su amigo.

"¡Corre, idiota!" le gritó al pelirrojo, quien sonrió y sacó fuerzas de quien sabe donde para empezar a correr más rápido, dejando una distancia cada vez más grande entre él y los chicos.

"¡Bakagami, detente ahora! ¡¿Qué mi*rda estas haciendo?!" gritó el moreno al ver como el pelirrojo subía a la moto de un desconocido y los dos se iban a toda velocidad, alejándose rápidamente de los chicos.

El grupo dejó de correr al ver que no tenían ninguna oportunidad de alcanzarlos. Todos estaban enojados, preocupados y — muy en el fondo— celoso. ¿Por qué se había ido del equipo? ¿Por qué había escapado de ellos de esa manera? Y lo más importante ¡¿Quién demonios era aquel tipo de la moto?!

"¡Maldita sea!" bramó el moreno mientras golpeaba lo que se encontraba en su camino. Akashi miró la escena con seriedad. No sabía que había ocurrido, pero se aseguraría de investigar que era lo que le pasaba a Taiga.

"Vamos, necesitamos volver para arreglar el gimnasio y mañana nos veremos en mi casa para ver que haremos con esta situación." dijo con seriedad. Nadie se atrevió a replicar y se fueron, preguntándose como habían llegado a esa situación.

(...)

"¿Estas bien, Taiga?" preguntó el pelinegro mientras veía como su amigo estaba sentado en su sillón con las pierna recogidas y su cara entre sus rodillas, mirando al vacío. Kagami lo volteo a ver por unos segundos, hasta que sintió como pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. ¡Mierda, estaba llorando! ¡Que vergonzoso!

"Y-yo... Creo que debo irme, p-perdón por las molestias, y-yo..." No pudo seguir hablando pues un cálido abrazo lo envolvió completamente, haciendo que sus palabras murieran en su garganta. "T-tatsuya..."

"Ya, ya, pequeño tigre. Es hora de que dejes de hacerte el fuerte. No es justo que una persona cargue con tanto dolor ella sola, así que compartelo conmigo, sí? Para eso soy tu hermano mayor, tonto." Al escucharlo, Taiga empezó a llorar con fuerza, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Tatsuya. ¿Por qué lo habían engañado de esa manera? ¿acaso siempre había sido un simple muñeco para ellos? Se sintió como un completo estúpido al pensar que podía llegar a ser alguien importante para ellos.

Y lo peor era que aun así los quería con todo su corazón.

Pero bueno, la cruel realidad es así. Siempre terminamos enamorados de lo peor, imaginando que todo será como un cuento de hadas perfecto.

Que estúpido se sentía.

"¡E-ellos me utilizaron, Tatsuya! ¡Me usaron! ¡Solo era su maldito muñeco, una puta, una broma! Todas esas palabras de "amor" que algunas veces me decían solo eran mentiras y y-yo... Yo me las creí ¡Me las creí como el idiota que soy! Me odio tanto, Tatsuya. Q-quiero olvidar estos sentimientos que lo único que hacen es h-herirme, lastimarme ¡realmente quiero hacerlo! P-pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo...¿P-porque no puedo?" el pelinegro se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermano pero sonrió cálidamente, acariciando con ternura los cabellos del pelirrojo.

"Porque no se puede mandar al corazón, Taiga. Esa siempre es, fue y será nuestra mayor debilidad." Taiga siguió llorando en el pecho de su hermano hasta quedarse dormido, aun sollozando entre sueños.

"Solo quiero olvidarlos." fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

[ _ **~]**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por hacer sufrir a nuestro hermoso tigre PERO es por su propio bien (?)**_

 _ **Bueno, ustedes decidirán si lo sigo o no.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego! (Si quieren, si no pues no u.u)**_


	2. 02 ¿Quién es?

_**Hola! :D**_

 _ **La verdad no se si les esta gustando... Pero aquí esta el cap así que espero que les guste :)**_

 _ **En esta cap amarán a Himuro :D**_

 _ **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía!**_

"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea del extraño comportamiento de Taiga?" todos negaron con tristeza. Nadie sabía porque se había ido su querido compañero y eso les frustraba. Al día siguiente todos se habían reunido en la casa de Akashi, para poder hablar sobre las acciones de su compañero. Todos se encontraban en la habitación del heterocromico, sentados alrededor de una hermosa y elegante mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

"Creo que debemos ir a su casa, ya que no contesta el celular-nanodayo."

"No esta en su casa." todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo con confusión. "Llamé a su vecina y dice que no lo ha visto en todo el día, además todas sus luces están apagadas y no contesta el teléfono."

"¿Cómo demonios...?"

"Tengo mis métodos. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es localizar a Taiga y por la situación tal vez este con aquel chico de la motocicleta." Todos se tensaron al escucharlo. Cuando vieron como aquel chico se llevaba a SU Taigas sus celos se fueron hasta el cielo, pero no pudieron hacer nada y eso era lo más frustrante. ¿Qué clase de relación tenía ese chico con Taiga? ¿Por qué jamás lo habían visto si llevaban tantos años junto al pelirrojo? ¿¡Quién demonios era!?

"Yo escuche qué gritó "Tatsuya", tal vez así se llama el tipo" dijo el rubio con cierto enojo.

"Tatsuya... No me suena el nombre." Dijo el moreno intentando recordar.

" Jamás mencionó a algún "Tatsuya"-nanodayo." dijo un peliverde mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

"¿¡Y si es la persona especial Kagami-cchi mencionó!?" gritó el rubio con preocupación. "¡Nunca dijo el nombre de su persona especial pero una vez dijo que era pelinegro!" todos se pusieron a recordar y asintieron.

"Kise-kun tiene razón. Kagami-kun jamás dijo el nombre de su persona especial. Lo único que dijo fue que también jugaba basketball y era pelinegro." dijo el pelo celeste con su típica cara de poker.

"Pues si queremos encontrar a Taiga debemos averiguar cual es su nombre completo y donde vive." dicho esto todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa del pelirrojo para averiguar más sobre el tal "Tatsuya".

(...)

"Es hora de levantarse, Tiger." dijo el pelinegro mientras movía un poco al pelirrojo para despertarlo. Él sabía que el pelirrojo tenía el sueño pesado, por lo que le costaría un poco levantarlo. Gracias a dios ya eran las vacaciones de verano, por lo que no debía preocuparse por la escuela y esas cosas.

"Cinco minutos más..." Taiga se removió un poco y se cubrió la cara con las sabanas, para poder seguir durmiendo. Tatsuya suspiró y una idea llegó a su cabeza.

"¿Tendré que llamar a Alex para que te despierte?" a escuchar al pelinegro, Taiga abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de golpe.

"¡No es necesario! ¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto!" el pelinegro río ante las acciones de su hermano y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

"Baja que el desayuno se te enfriará." Taiga asintió y salió del cuarto junto con el pelinegro. Llegó al comedor y se dispuso a comer el desayuno que su hermano había preparado.

"¡Esta muy bueno! Hace mucho que no probaba tu comida, Tatsuya. Ya la extrañaba." El pelinegro sonrió con nostalgia.

"Sí. Hace mucho que no vienes a visitarme, ya me sentía solo, ¿sabes? Yo también necesito ver a mi hermano de vez en cuando." Taiga bajó la cabeza, triste. Había dejado de visitarlo por los constantes entrenamientos de basketball que tenía, además de que cada vez que tenía tiempo libre se la pasaba con la generación de los milagros.

"Lo lamento." Tatsuya lo miró y sonrió, seguía siendo el mismo niño de antes que era excesivamente energético y cariñoso.

"No tienes porque disculparte, no es tu culpa. Se que los entrenamientos son muy pesados y terminas cansado, además la escuela mantiene ocupados a todos." Taiga terminó su desayuno y ayudo a lavar los trastes, para después los dos sentarse en la cómoda sala del pelinegro. El pelirrojo recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Tatsuya, mientras que éste acariciaba de manera suave su cabello, brindándole la paz que tanto anhelaba.

"¿Te gustaría hablar de lo que pasó ayer?" preguntó el pelinegro con voz suave. El pelirrojo tomo aire y asintió.

"Y-yo me dirigí al gimnasio porque nos tocaba entrenamiento y al llegar escuche como se burlaban. Al principio no le tome importancia pero antes de que me notaran los escuché hablar..."

 _"Es solo una herramienta para ganar."_

 _" Kagami-kun es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta."_

 _"Es nuestro pequeño juguete."_

 _"Es un estorbo, ni siquiera se porque esta aquí-nanodayo."_

 _"Es como una pequeña y linda putita personal."_

Al decir las palabras, Kagami empezó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas. Le dolía recordar las palabras de sus ex-compañeros y lo que más le dolía era que aun así sentía que si le preguntaran "¿Vienes con nosotros?" Él respondería "Sí" sin dudar.

"¡Esos imbéciles! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a llamarte así?! ¡Les patearé el culo si los veo cerca de ti otra vez!" Himuro estaba enojado y mucho. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a decir eso de su pequeño hermano?! ¡¿Acaso pensaban en aprovecharse de la inocencia de su hermano?! ¡Ni hablar! Él no permitiría que esos malditos le tocaran ni un pelo a su querido Taiga.

"Realmente fui un idiota, verdad? Estaba tan cegado por mis sentimientos hacia ellos que no me di cuenta que solo era un juego. Soy realmente patético. Tal vez sí merezco que me traten como muñeco, no sirvo para nada..." Antes de que pudiera seguir, Tatsuya lo levanto y le dio una cachetada, dejando su mano marcada en la mejillas del pelirrojo.

"¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?! ¡Tú no mereces nada de eso! ¡Ellos son los imbéciles por haber jugado con una persona tan buena como tú! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso! ¡Si lo haces te haré entrar en razón a golpes!" gritó con furia el pelinegro, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano de esa manera, pues generalmente era muy tranquilo.

"Y-yo... Lo siento. N-no se que es lo que estoy pensando... Solamente... Ah… solo quisiera olvidarme de todo por ahora. Quisiera olvidarme de todos y de todo, solo eso." Tatsuya miró con tristeza a su hermano. Nunca quiso que su hermano se sintiera de esa manera y le hubiera gustado estar con él siempre, para poder protegerlo de todos, pero cuando tomaron escuelas diferentes se fueron distanciando, hasta el punto de casi nunca hablar.

"Yo te ayudaré a olvidar, Taiga. Solo dejalo en mis manos." Kagami lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Qué era lo que tenía en mente? "Aunque para eso, necesitaré un poco de ayuda de algunos amigos, ¿Te parece?"

"C-claro..."

"Bien, espera un poco." Himuro sacó su celular y empezó a enviar mensajes a una velocidad impresionante, obteniendo respuesta casi al instante."Listo, ahora date una ducha. Aun tengo ropa tuya aquí, así que no te preocupes por eso y apurate porque debemos vernos en media hora con unos amigos para llevarte a la sorpresa."

(...)

"¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a pasar? ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene replica de su llave?" preguntó el moreno mientras caminaba con despreocupación.

"Nadie tiene una, así que deberemos decirle a la veci..."

"Yo tengo una."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... ¿Qué?" todos voltearon a ver al peliceleste, quien sacaba una pequeña llave de su pantalón.

"Yo tengo una replica de su llave." dijo mientras se las enseñaba. Todos lo vieron fijamente durante unos minutos, de manera penetrante y molesta.

"¿Se podría saber por qué tienes la llave de la casa de Taiga, Tetsuya?" Kuroko sonrió internamente. Él era el único que era tan cercano a Kagami que fue al único que le brindo la llave de su casa. "Solo para emergencias y no le digas a nadie, ¿vale?" le dijo el pelirrojo el día que se la dio. Ese día había sido uno de los más felices en la vida de Kuroko.

"Me la dio por si pasaba alguna emergencia." dijo con su típica voz neutral, aunque todos podían ver como se le iluminaba la cara de felicidad.

"¿Y por qué solo te dio a ti?" preguntó Aomine con celos.

"Por qué soy su mejor amigo y su sombra. Además fui el primero en conocerlo y ser su amigo." respondió con simpleza, haciendo que le salieran venitas de coraje a todos.

"¡¿Ah?! ¡El único que puede ser el mejor amigo de Bakagami soy yo!"

"¡Yo soy el mejor amigo de Kagami-cchi!"

"Kaga-chin me quiere más a mí que a todos ustedes, feos~"

"Es completamente notable que Kagami tiene más preferencia por mí que por unos idiotas como ustedes-nanodayo."

"¿De que están hablando? Se nota que Taiga prefiere pasar el tiempo con gente absoluta y de alta categoría como yo que estar con ustedes."

"Pero la llave demuestra que soy más importante para Kagami-kun que todos ustedes." con eso todos se callaron. Era cierto, pues al único que le tuvo la confianza necesaria como para darle la llave de su casa fue a Kuroko. Maldito fantasma.

"Como sea, después continuaremos con esta discusión. Ahora abre la puerta, Tetsuya."

Al entrar encontraron todo totalmente limpio y ordenado. La casa del pelirrojo era muy cálida y acogedora, moderna y a la vez sencilla.

"Vamos a su habitación, tal vez haya algo ahí que nos pueda ayudar."

Todos entraron a la habitación de Kagami y se encontraron con la cama tendida y todo recogido, por lo que supieron que no había pasado la noche ahí. Empezaron a revisar y encontraron unos retratos que nunca habían visto.

"¡Miren, miren! ¡Kagami-cchi se ve tan lindo~!" todos se hacer acercaron y vieron a un pequeño Taiga de unos 7 años vestido de tigre mientras abrazaba un tigre de peluche. Junto a él también había un niño un poco más grande pelinegro y con un lunar en el ojo izquierdo. Los dos se veían muy felices mientras se abrazaban y sonreían para la foto.

"Kaga-chin se ve delicioso~"dijo el pelimorado mientras tomaba la foto y la mira más de cerca.

"No toques lo que no es tuyo-nanodayo." dijo el peliverde mientras le quitaba la foto.

"Dejame tomarle una foto~ Quiero tener al pequeño kagami-cchi en mi celular~" dijo el rubio mientras le quitaba la foto al peliverde y sacaba su celular para tomarle fotos.

"No empieces a acosar a Kagami-kun, kise-kun." dijo el pelicelesta para después quitarle la foto al rubio, recibiendo bastantes quejas de éste.

"¡El único que pude ver al pequeño Bakagami soy yo!" dijo mientras le quitaba la foto al peliceleste."

"Ya dejen esa foto antes de que la rompan..." ¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA!

"¡Aomine-cchi tiró la foto!" Oh no, OH no, OH NO. La foto se encontraba en el suelo. El portarretratos estaba completamente destrozado y la foto se había rasgado un poco. Ahora si que estaban jodidos.

"¡¿Qué hiciste, idiota?! ¡Ya Rompiste la foto-nanodayo!"

"¡Fue culpa de estos idiota que me querían quitar la foto!"

"Oha Asa predijo que hoy no sería un buen día para todos los signos. Ahora comprendo a que se refería."

"Kaga-chin se va a enojar~"

Todos se pusieron a gritar y pelear, acusándose entre ellos de haber roto la foto, hasta que unas tijeras volaron y atravesaron toda la habitación, clavándose en la pared.

"Si no guardan silencio en este momento haré que conozcan el infierno en carne propia." dijo el heterocromico mientras los miraba de manera tenebrosa.

"S-sí.~"

"Nos llevaremos la foto para poder repararla antes de que Taiga se de cuenta. Ahora sigan buscando, EN ORDEN, para irnos lo más pronto posible, antes de que rompan algo más." todos asintieron y se pusieron a buscar, aunque cuando encontraban una que otra cosa del tigre no podían evitar agarrarla, tomarle foto o quedarsela y guardarla para llevársela a su casa de recuerdo.

"Aomine-kun ¿Por qué llevas una camisa de Kagami-kun escondida debajo de tu ropa?" preguntó el pelicelste mientras sacaba parte de la camisa. Aomine soltó un gritito de sorpresa ante la acción.

"Tetsu, ¡me asustaste! ¡No aparezca tan de repente!"

"¿Podrías responder mi pregunta?" Aomone se quedo callado un momento, hasta que suspiró. Hizo un ademán con su mano para que su compañero se acercara.

"Si no dices nada te doy la otra camisa que tengo." Susurró el moreno. El peliceleste lo medito por unos momentos y asintió.

"Yo quiero la camisa blanca con rojo."

"Sí, sí."

"¿Se podría saber de que están hablando?" preguntó Akashi mientras los veía con un aura asesina. Los dos empezaron a sudar de nervios.

"D-de nada... S-solo nos preguntábamos en donde podría estar Bakagami." el pelirrojo los observo fijamente por unos minutos hasta que suspiró.

"Esperó que dejen esas camisas antes de que salgamos de aquí." dijo para volver a entrar a la habitación.

"¡Maldición!" pensaron los peliazules mientras dejaban las camisas en su lugar.

Después de dos horas de búsqueda (E inspección de cosas personales) encontraron la dirección y el número telefónico del tal "Tatsuya".

"Himuro Tatsuya... Bien es hora de irnos. Dejen TODO como estaba."

Al terminar salieron y se dirigieron a la casa del pelinegro, con la esperanza de encontrar a su compañero.

Este día se estaba volviendo cada vez más cansado, pero por el pelirrojo no les importaría cansarse un poco más.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**_


End file.
